


"All Right" being a Relative Condition

by likelike_love



Series: And Then [5]
Category: In Plain Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelike_love/pseuds/likelike_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1x05 Who Shot Jay Arnstein</p>
            </blockquote>





	"All Right" being a Relative Condition

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a tiny little something for _Who Shot Jay Arnstein_. It takes place after the dustup at the art opening. _Okay, folks. Show's over. Nothing to see here. Go back to your champagne and mid-19th century folk art._ I wanted to see more of a set-up to Marshall’s role as Kay’s truth teller.
> 
> This is #4 in my And Then series.
> 
> [Originally posted](http://mary-marshall.livejournal.com/626989.html) on mary_marshall.livejournal.com on November 5, 2011.

"Kay?"

The blonde continued stumbling down the darkened sidewalk. What was normally a sultry sway of her hips had devolved into drunken stumble. Tottering on four inch heels, her ankles rolled dangerously with each step.

"Kay."

"Go AWAY, Jay!" She turned to face him so abruptly that she lurched dangerously to the left. "Oh!"

On reflex, he wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her, pulling her flush against him. Her hand shot up and wrapped around his right shoulder, eliciting a yelp of pain from Marshall.

"FUCK."

"What?" She continued dangling from his shoulder, unable or unwilling to plant her feet on the ground.

"Kay." Marshall ground the word out through gritted teeth. "Stand. Up."

"Get your hands off me, you animal!"

"Gladly." When he loosened his grip, she stumbled out of his grasp, crumbling to a heap on the sidewalk.

“You son of a bitch! Wait until Jay hears about this. He’s going to kick your ... Help me up!”

Marshall offered her his left hand and hefted her up. She wobbled again and headed toward the parking lot.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Marshall leaned against a lamp post and waited.

“Who asked you?!” She stuttered to a stop, patting her hips and thighs. “Now, where the hell...”

“Looking for something?”

When Kay spun on her heels, she saw Marshall dangling her evening bag from one finger.

“Gimme!”

“If you think I’m going to let you drive-”

“Give me my keys, Officer Friendly!” She was in his face within seconds, screaming. “When I tell Jay--”

“I think Jay was clear about his feelings tonight.”

“Fuck you.” Her knee connected with his groin.

His stomach rolled. Shrugging off the sling with a groan, Marshall hoisted Kay over his shoulder. Her dress crept up and his right hand connected with her bare ass in an attempt to hold her struggling form in place.

“Get your mitts off me, you perv!”

Marshall sighed deeply before hauling her to his truck.


End file.
